Manufacturers of data storage devices continually seek to provide data storage devices with increased speed (e.g., faster read/write operations), lower power consumption, and higher memory capacity. Although many different kinds of data storage devices have been contemplated to date, NAND Flash memory, which typically includes arrays of floating gate transistors that store different charge levels corresponding to different digital bit states, remain prominent.
NAND Flash memory remains prominent despite other forms of data storage offering better speed, and lower power consumption (e.g., ferroelectric memory). This continued prominence of NAND Flash may be due in part to its relatively low cost of manufacturing, and relatively high storage density (i.e., relatively small memory cells), as compared to other forms of data storage.